Radio Access Technology (RAT) can be used to position a terminal. Moreover, different RATs may be different in coverage area and positioning performance due to technology features, bands, base station distribution, transmitting power, antenna configurations (quantity, azimuth and the like), receiving sensitivity and the like.
However, each RAT has a certain error in positioning, and positioning of the terminal through a traditional RAT can only be applied to an outdoor wide space. This results in that requirements for accuracy and extent of positioning cannot be met.